


Under the Cover of Darkness

by EclecticOmnibus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Gen, Gun Violence, Just figuring this out as it goes along, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Violence, superhero au, undecided pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticOmnibus/pseuds/EclecticOmnibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Superhero AU where Eren, after a gang destroys his family, vows to use his long-hidden superpowers to do his best to stop crime all over New York. In doing so he drags down his two best friends (armed with powers of their own), and together they try to fulfill Eren's vow. Until a bigger problem emerges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at a SNK fanfic (and my first ever ao3 one). I'm not really sure where this is going, I just thought one day "What would the cast of SNK be like if they all had superpowers?".

“Come here.” The man said, grabbing hold of the girl’s chin. “Don’t try to run, it’ll only make things worse for you.” She glanced up at him, trying to break free of his grip. Lunging forward suddenly, her teeth snapped, just missing his shoulder.

“Bitch,” he snapped, twisting her arm until she yelped in pain. “You’ll regret that.” Turning, he yelled down the alley. “Andre, I got a good one. Feisty, but hot as hell.”  
Andre walked towards them, the girl still struggling. He whistled a long, drawn out note. “You got that right. She’s even better than that wannabe model we bagged last week in the Lower East. Hey, let me at her first.”  
“Fuck no. I caught her.” The first man replied, sweat shining on his forehead as her gripped the girl’s chin with his free hand, pinching her jaw to stop her ongoing attempts to bite him and scream for help.

“Yeah, but you got the model first. And that noisy bitch from yesterday. I’m tired of your sloppy seconds.”  
“Well, maybe I’m tired of doing all the work.”  
They glared at each other, eyes locked. Finally Andre looked down. The other smirked and turned to girl, who had pure panic printed all over her face. “Ready for some fun, sweetheart?”

“I’m not often called ‘sweetheart’, but I’m ready for you.” 

The man looked up, a look of shock on his face as a figure jumped down from the fire escape of the building above. He had just enough time to register that the shape coming rapidly towards him was a male before a searing heat engulfed his chest, the girl torn away from him. He looked down, disbelieving “Was he on fire?” at the flames licking their way up his jacket. “Holy shit, he was on fire.” Screaming, he tried to tear off his jacket, but as soon as he moved he found himself pinned to the ground, looking into a masked face, green eyes burning even more than the heat from his clothes.

“Pig,” the mask spat at him. He could feel drops of saliva (why were they hot?) hit his face like embers. “You fuckers are the lowest, you know? I deal with a lot of crap, but you assholes are the worst.” The mask tightens his grip on the man’s arms. He can feel the heat growing, smell the burning fabric. “All I want to do to you guys is hurt you so fucking bad you’d never dream of walking by yourself at night, let alone even think of pulling any shit.” 

The masked boy gets off of him (because that’s what he is, a boy). Relief of being able to breathe again rushed through him. And then a kick reached his face; he felt his nose crack. Eyes blurry, he had just enough time to see another figure appear out of nowhere before it all faded to black.

*************************************************************************************8

He’s about to give the fucker another kick when he feels a hand on his arm. Or rather, through his arm. “Eren, Eren, it’s OK,” he hears Armin murmur, feels the hand slowly start to hold his arm back as it begins to materialize. “Just one one more kick, He’s been raping girls for over a month.” “I know, I know.” says Armin soothingly. “But hitting him isn’t important. What’s important is he gets sent to jail for what he did. And to do that, he kind of needs a face.” 

Patting Eren’s shoulder, the blond surveys the man lying crumpled on the ground, blood glistening on his face, jacket a charred ruin. “I think you’ve done quite enough.” Eren looked down, panting softly. “Yeah, I guess I have.” 

“Are you alright now?” says Armin, cautiously releasing his hold on Eren’s arm. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine now.” Jerking his arm away, Eren starts off down the alley. “Where’d you take her?” “Just at the end of the alley. I told her to wait.” Once they reached an abandoned car, Armin squats down next to the girl. “Hi, what’s your name?”  
The girl looks up at him, the blank look in her eyes fading slightly. “Ilse.” she says, her voice shaking. 

“HI Ilse. I know this isn’t the greatest way to meet, but don’t worry, you can trust us. I won’t hurt you, and him” he gestures at Eren, “well, his bark is worse than his bite. Usually.” Ilse gives a small smile, which Armin returns, encouraging. “So, do you have a place you can go? Tell me and I’ll get you there. Express route, do not pass go. Or you can stay here. Personally, I’d go for option one; I’m pretty sure a pretty unfriendly raccoon family lives next to where you’re sitting.” Armin stands up and offers his hand; she takes it, saying “Option one it is.”

Armin holds tightly to Ilse’s arm “I’ll be back soon Eren. don’t move.” Eren rolls his eyes and doesn’t respond, watching as Armin and Ilse slowly begin to fade. He hears Armin say “Don’t worry, as long as you’re touching me you can move through things too,” before the duo is completely gone, leaving him once again to marvel at the fact that all gay guys seemed to be gifted at charming the ladies.


End file.
